


Safe

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musing on safety and broken souls. Who lock. Crossover. Continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

She cannot trust. She has lost the ability to trust. The Woman standing opposite her had done nothing to earn her trust. She'd thought the Master -dare she call him, _her_ Master?- had left a hollow shell, broken and tattered in his wake. If not his toying with her mind, the prison sentence she served for ridding the world of that monster should have left her incapable of hope or faith.  
Iris herself condemned acts of sentiment.  
Yet the stream of thoughts through her head could not overshadow the feeling of _safe_ she felt in the other woman's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!:)


End file.
